Ravena Felis
Ravena Felis is the split personality of Ravena Felidae. ---- Story Felis was created as a manisfestation of Ravena's negative emotions that were suppressed by the Neko Bell. Appearance When Felidae converts to Felis, her curls will straighten out, becoming long and straight. In her Lunatic Phase, Felis's hair extends past her waist and gains red streaks in it while her jacket is discarded. Her wings also become larger and more ominous with white spikes jutting out at the joints. They also turn black with red streaks in it. Her tails also become more larger to the point she can use them as a back rest. In Nirvana Phase, her hair grows long and wavy curling slightly at the ends. Her wings also grow out and become large and majestic, turning golden in color. Her outfit also changes into an off-shoulder, long sleeved, red and black dress with a gold chain belt. She also gains some height when coming into her Lunatic Phase, looking more her age as opposed to Felidae's child-like appearance. Personality Felis is a polar opposite to Felidae's personality. While Felidae is more Loli, Felis has a dominatrix-like personality. Unlike Felidae's more loving and cheerful nature, Felis is cold, sadistic and is not afraid to kill anyone in cold data. She is also more manipulative and calculative. Her personality is also more mature, seductive and cruel and she is not above giving people harsh cruel truths about themselves. When slowly transforming into her Lunatic Phase, Felis gradually becomes more vicious and bloodthirsty attacking anyone in glee. She also stops using the usual "-nya" at the end of her sentences. Despite being Felidae's dark side, she does retain some bits and pieces of Felidae's goodness, for example, her unwillingness to harm animals, especially Punnya. Pre-Cannon When Ravena gained the Neko Bell, her negative emotions were suppressed into a corner of her mind. Sometime after changing her appearance and name to Ravena Felidae, the emotions began to manifest itself into a separate personality. Felis first appeared when her bell was snatched by a thief while she was exploring Tokyo City. The transformation caused a brief amount of chaos for the city (and the thief) until Punnya was able to calm Felis down with Serenity Croon and reattach the bell. Cannon During a fight with Rose, Felidae's bell got knocked off which resulted in Felis getting freed once more. However, Felis's freedom did not last long as she got mind-controlled by Rose. She was later converted back to Felidae after Shadow replaced the bell. Later on during the Eclipse Tournament, Felidae's Bell was torn off once again by Rose resulting in an all-out rage battle between in the two. The battle ended in a draw due to Grim and Shadow intervening. Weapons/Items Neko Bell: '''The Neko Bell is a magical item that both Ravena and Punnya wear around their necks. The Neko Bell functions as a seal that surpresses Felis within Ravena's subconcious. It also connects Ravena with Punnya mentally and emotionally. '''Golden Gauntlets: '''The Golden Gauntlets are gauntlets that partially covers Ravena's forearms. They are virtually indestructable and serve as defense for Ravena who uses her quick reflexes to block projectiles or other attacks in a style similar to Wonder Woman. '''Twin-Tail Whips: '''The Twin-tail Whips are Ravena's main weapons of choice. They are a long pair of black and red whips whch are hidden within Ravena's sleeves. Using her chakra, Ravena is able extend the length of the whips or make them harden into spikes. '''Punnya Cannon: '''Punnya Cannon is Ravena's special Weapon created when her pet Neko-Manju, Punnya, combines with her arm. Punnya Cannon has the ability to absorb the user's element and convert it into a destructive beam. Fiction Powers Teen Titans Raven's Shadow Magic: Telekenises, Telepathy, Levitation, Empathy, Healing and Magical Knowledge Avatar: The Last Airbender Chi-Blocking (Ty Lee): Self-Explanatory Naruto Yamanaka Mind Jutsu: All the Yamanaka Clan techniques. Original Power Nekomata Being a Nekomata-Girl, Ravena has the following basic feline abilities: ''-Super Agility'' ''-Flexibilty'' ''-Balance'' ''-Night Vision'' ''-Super Hearing'' ''-Enhanced Speed'' ''-Enhanced Smell'' ''-Super Jumping and Climbing abilities'' Also in addition, Ravena also posseses a few extra abilites which include, flight, and the abilitly to conjure up spirit balls. Lunatic Phase Lunatic Phase is the name of Felis's full transformation which she undergoes if left alone for 12 hours. Information Gathering During her time as a rogue, Ravena's main specialty was information gathering. Thanks to her stealth and sharp hearing, Ravena was considered the "Mata-Hari" in the information network. Even in the present, Ravena still hangs on to a couple of "cards" she play when the time comes. Techniques/Magic '''Bakeneko-Ken Bakeneko-ken or Monster Cat Fist is the taijutsu style of Ravena Felidae. It is a Capoeira based martial art with plenty of swift, dancer like moves that promise a deadly blow. Bakeneko-ken is swift and fierce and focuses on Fear. Ravena is able to use Bakeneko-Ken to project her Fear (which comes in the form of a Nekomata) to intimidate her oppoments. Spells As a controller of the element of Magic, Ravena is knowledgable of a few spells. The following are the known spells so far: +Neko-Neko-Nekoko: Ravena's regular spell chant. +Hana-Hana-Hanabi: Creates fireworks of fire flowers, mostly for show. +Tsume-Teka-Neko-Teka: A spell that transforms Ravena's nails into claws. +Neko-Nekobi-NekoHIBI!!!! : Conjures up fireballs. +Na-Na-Na-Nao-Nao...rasu~....: A healing song that Ravena sings to heal wounds. +Mao-Mao-Maomoru: Conjures up a protective barrier. Body Takeover Body Takeover is a technique that Felis uses to take over Ravena's body without the removal of the Neko Bell. Ravena is completely unaware of this technique because Felis can only use it in one of two situations: Ravena is completely unconsious OR Ravena triggered her Mind Transfer Jutsu thus leaving her body completely vulnerable to Felis's use. The basic idea is that the Body Takeover can only work if Felidae's consiousness is out of commission. Music Themes Felis: Paper Moon (Soul Eater Theme) Lunatic Phase: Ankoku no Tsubasa (Lady Bat, Mermaid Melody) Felidae and Felis: GOD KNOWS by Hirano Aya NIrvana Phase: Taiyou ga Naiyo (Nana Mizuki) Quotes (*smiles evilly*) "I'm Baa~aack~...." "It's against Felidae's rules to destroy others.... *smiles evilly* Good thing, I'm not her..." "You've been very naughty, cutting me like that. *Takes out whip* I'm afraid I'm gonna have to punish you now~! *Cracks Whip*" "Me? A Demon?! A Monster?! A Psycho-Bitch?! Don't you dare call me those names! *Smiles maliciously* I'm a BakeNeko-Girl, and don't you forget it!" "Oh I'm not mad, I'm Insane!" Gallery Felis.jpg|Lunatic Felis and the "Brothers Grim" Shadow vs illu and felis by raiju onna-d55xqx8.jpg|Illu, Shadow and Felis, FIGHT! Ravena felidae felis by raiju onna-d4y25pm.jpg|Felidae and Felis Ravena felis lunatic phase by raiju onna-d542a2y.jpg|Lunatic Phase Trivia *While Felis is definitely more cruel than Felidae, she does show to care for animals, Punnya and Felidae herself. *Felis is a Tsundere. *Felis is also a Misandrist. *Felis represents the more logical side of Ravena while Felidae represents the more emotional side. *Felis displays a wide variety of knowledge in various subjects due to the fact that researching is one of her hobbies, her favorite area being psychology. *The first two times Felis was released, both times were caused by Rose. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Split Personality